hinata and Yuki
by kagomexinu
Summary: can someone read and review plz im not good at making summaries but HInata wakes up to see she has weird powers and also her sister has them why ?
1. Chapter 1

FLFF 9-11-08

Yuki: OMG! Yesterday I was so FREAKIN mad that when I grabbed my water bottle IT FROZE!! AND when I made my hands into a fist! THE WIND BLEW AROUND ME SO MUCH!!

Hinata: WTF! OMG the same thing happened to me yesterday also BUT I melted the ice cubes in my cup of Arizona ice tea. Annnnd my Arizona started boiling and it BURNED MY HAND AND THEN THE SKY TURNED ALL BLACK!!

Yuki: :\ I wonder whats going on THIS IS SOO SO SO WEIRD!

Hinata: what should we do about it! OMG OMG OMG if we tell people they'll think we're CRAZY!

Yuki: lets seeeeee…. If you melted the ice and I froze the water then that must mean that I have ice powers and you have fire powers

Hinata: I guess … :\ im not so sure…

Yuki: WHY DON'T WE TRY THEM OUT AND TRY TO GET BETTER AT THEM

Hinata: WHAT THE FUDGE NUGGETS?!

Yuki: OH MY GOD SHIT! DID I JUST SAY THAT? OOPSIE

Hinata: …. Ok? What now?

Yuki: I think maybe we should call our boyfriends for help :\

Hinata: ok… sure maybe they can help…

we call kaito and zero

Zero: sup hinata?!

Hinata: OMG the scariest thing happened to my n yuki!

Kaito: WHAT!! US TOO! Wait.. What happened to you guys?

Hinata&yuki: WE GOT POWERS!! Or some shyt

Zero: OMG ME TOOOOO I GOT LIGHTNING POWERS AND I COULD SHAPE SHIFT TOO

Yuki: omg omg omg omg omg mines is ice and wind

Hinata: I gots fire and darkness

Kaito: I GOT WATER AND EARTH!!

All: this is so weird

Hinata: hey you guys! Can you come over and maybe we could try to practice our WEIRD powers…?

Zero&Kaito: OK!

Hinata&Yuki: OH YEAA

**we all dance…**

**(a/n: I know random but it was funny to us)**

**we all are at hinata and yuki's house ( cuz we're sisters)**

Hinata: ok…

**Yuki goes inside the house to get some materials**

**She comes out with water bottles, ice cubes, a glass of water, and a battery. Also a bowl of dirt, flash light, and a fan.**

Yuki: can SOMEONE help me with this junk GOD DAMMIT so freakin annoying

Hinata: KAITO! Go help your girlfriend

Zero: ok ok ill help you too

Hinata: … its ok zero.. Just leave it to them

Yuki: SHIT!

Hinata: WHAT WHAT WHAT HAPPENED!?

Yuki: I dropped the water bottle…

Hinata: who gives a crap… at least it didn't spill anyways! You could just practice your wind and try to pick it up…

Yuki: OH YEAA

**She brought it up a lil bit but it went down again**

Hinata: LMAO

**the 2****nd**** time she pick it up it went safely into the box she was carrying**

Kaito: CONGRATS!

**we went to the back yard and there was a table and yuki put the box on the table and took everything outtt**

Yuki: ok everything is lined up….

**it looks as though everyone had their own little workspace/section to practice**

Zero: so which one am I supposed to practice on?

Hinata: um.. I'm guessing the lil ass battery and the … nothing else..

Zero: WTF?! Ripoff :\

Yuki: you didn't even pay us… how is it a rip off when its free? Ya know what.. Now that you've mention it.. I.. WE want money

**Hinata glared at yuki like she was going to kill her**

Yuki: uh…just kidding, it's free

**Yuki looks back at hinata and she was emo..tionless.. like she usually was**

Hinata: ME FIRST!

Hinata grabbed the flash light and THE LIGHT WENT OUT!

Kaito: OMG yuki… did you take the good battery outta it and replace it with a old one? And give the new one to zero or what?!

Yuki: omg … you don't even trust my sister or me?!

Kaito: wait a minute.. So shes actually blocking the light?! WITH DARKNESS?!

Zero: DUH

Yuki: ya think…

Hinata: ok what bout fire?

Yuki: uh the ice cubes??

Hinata: ok…

**she holds the ice cubes and it melts instantly and steam is coming out**

Hinata: SOMEONE ELSES TURN!

Yuki: MINE MINE MINE MINE

Zero: omg A BOMB WHERE!

Kaito: she means she wants to go next you dumbo

Hinata: HEY! Don't call my bf that you beezy

Yuki: SHUT IT HINATA! I need concentration

**kaito looked at yuki sadly**

Yuki: O.O AND OF COURSE.. DON'T CALL MY BF A BEEZY!

Zero: EVERYONE SHUT UP ALREADY!

And everyone did shut up

Yuki: soo my TURN!

Yuki grabbed the water bottle and INSTANTLY IT FROZE

Yuki: YAY! . Now If I forget to put my water bottle in the freezer on the way to school I could just FREEEEEZE it xD

Hinata: wow **rolls her eyes**

Kaito: …. Ok? GOOD FOR YOU YUKI

Yuki: . your turn kaito…

Zero: NO NO NO MY TURN!

Kaito: .. YEA IT'S HIS TURN! **he said nervously**

Zero: ok? …. You never ever put down a fight with me before UNLESS you're nervous or HINATA gave you a glare

Hinata: HEY HEY HEY I didn't do shyt ok?!

Yuki: u sure bout that?!

Hinata: POSSITIVE even though im a negative person….

Yuki: whatever….

Yuki: hey zero do you want to shapeshift first or electricity?

Zero: shapeshift I guess…

Hinata: ok what r u going to shapeshift into?

Kaito: you should shapeshift into something easy at first

Zero: I guess ill shapeshift into a…. cup!!

Hinata: a cup….

Yuki: well at least it might be easy…

Kaito: ok?

**Zero shapeshifted into a fat deformed cup**

**yuki fell on the ground laughing her ass off while saying sorry**

**Hinata started giggling a little bit**

Kaito: come on guys lets support him a little more

**trying to hold down the giggles he's getting**

Yuki&Hinata: ok …

**Then he tries again and he actually shapeshifted correctly and ends up looking like a vase**

Yuki: he wait up I want to get a camera so you can see how you look zero!!

**Yuki runs in the house and hianta hears some crashing in the house and yuki runs out with a camera in her hand**

**so hinata took the picture and zero transformed back and he sees the picture….**

Zero: omg this is how I look when I transformed the second time!! Wow I look so beautiful!!

Yuki: yea yea…. you look like a god.. or …goddess…

**Hinata just smiles a little bit**

Yuki: here zero the battery….

**Yuki hands over the battery**

**Zero holds the battery annnnnnnd whoa a bunch of electricity comes out **

Hinata: wow that was wow…

Kaito: yuki is there suppose to be that much electricity in there?

Yuki: no….

**Still shocked that much electricity came out**

Zero: ok kaito your turn…

Kaito: uh… um.. My turn??

Hinata: yes… you dummy

**Yuki rolls her eyes at hinatas comment**

Yuki: come on kaito you cant do it if you don't believe in yourself….

Kaito: ok sure **Says nervously**

Yuki knows something is wrong with kaito

Yuki: kaito can I talk o you for a little bit privately…

Kaito: sure I guess

**They go to a little garden in yuki's backyard**

**Y**uki: what's wrong kaito?

Kaito: its nothing

**He looks away**

**Yuki puts on a mad face**

Yuki: kaito!! I know something is worrying you, you better tell me because I don't want to see my loved ones sad…**looks away**and I will comfort you the best I can

Kaito: ok. Well.. Im just nervous because I don't know if I really have powers…

Yuki: kaito…what about the time we called you on the phone and you said you had earth and water powers?

Kaito: yea I was playing around with water and it happened and when I was in the backyard something happened with dirt.. but I don't know if I did that or not and I'm afraid you wont be my girlfriend anymore and hinata and zero will stop being my friends…

Yuki: kaito you know I will never break up with you just because you don't have powers I would break up wit you only if I was mad at you, and hinata only makes fun of you because that's her way of being friendly and with zero well you two know each other for a long time right? through lots of hard things and you guys didn't stop being best friends….

Kaito: yea huh

**Goes over and hugs yuki**

Yuki: k..k.. Kaito I cant b..b.. breath…

Kaito: sorry..

Yuki: its ok

**Kaito comes in for a kiss with yuki**

**Yuki and kaito shares a passionate kiss**

_Back to hinata and Zero who are waiting back at the table_

Zero: I wonder what's taking them so long?

Hinata: I don't know I'll go check on them k

Zero: k, don't take too long!!

**Hinata comes to the little garden… and see both of them still kissing**

**Yuki sees her and shoots her a death glare**

Hinata: uh… come back over to the table and stop your kissy feast..

Yuki: Fine… whatever…

**Kaito looks over dreamily at yuki**

**Yuki doesn't even look back**

Yuki: kaito you can stop looking at me like that….

**Hinata looks back and see kaito looking dreamily at yuki and looks over at yuki who didn't even turn her head and somehow knew he was looking at her like that**

Hinata: what how you know he was looking at you like that

Yuki: I don't know, I just got a instinct

Kaito: ok??

**We are all back to the back yard and we see zero in the back yard in a chair**

Zero: hey kaito use your power already k?

**Kaito looks over at yuki and yuki just nods yes **

Zero: here kaito

**Brings over the bowl of dirt and cup of water**

**Kaito starts trying to move the water without touching the water **

**And.. Kaito makes the water to form three words and a picture and the words are I love yuki and the picture was a small look alike dragon **

**Yuki: awwwwwww.. That's so cute kaito!! **

**Yuki comes and hugs him**

**Hinata: …**

**Zero: next is dirt….**

**Kaito makes the dirt into a fork and spoon? **

Yuki: why did you make it into a fork and a spoon?

Hinata: I know huh… why did you?

Zero: even though I've been your friend for a long time I too have no idea….

Kaito: its because I don't know what to make it into…


	2. will it work

FLFF 9-11-08

Yuki: OMG! Yesterday I was so FREAKIN mad that when I grabbed my water bottle IT FROZE!! AND when I made my hands into a fist! THE WIND BLEW AROUND ME SO MUCH!!

Hinata: WTF! OMG the same thing happened to me yesterday also BUT I melted the ice cubes in my cup of Arizona ice tea. Annnnd my Arizona started boiling and it BURNED MY HAND AND THEN THE SKY TURNED ALL BLACK!!

Yuki: :\ I wonder whats going on THIS IS SOO SO SO WEIRD!

Hinata: what should we do about it! OMG OMG OMG if we tell people they'll think we're CRAZY!

Yuki: lets seeeeee…. If you melted the ice and I froze the water then that must mean that I have ice powers and you have fire powers

Hinata: I guess … :\ im not so sure…

Yuki: WHY DON'T WE TRY THEM OUT AND TRY TO GET BETTER AT THEM

Hinata: WHAT THE FUDGE NUGGETS?!

Yuki: OH MY GOD SHIT! DID I JUST SAY THAT? OOPSIE

Hinata: …. Ok? What now?

Yuki: I think maybe we should call our boyfriends for help :\

Hinata: ok… sure maybe they can help…

we call kaito and zero

Zero: sup hinata?!

Hinata: OMG the scariest thing happened to my n yuki!

Kaito: WHAT!! US TOO! Wait.. What happened to you guys?

Hinata&yuki: WE GOT POWERS!! Or some shyt

Zero: OMG ME TOOOOO I GOT LIGHTNING POWERS AND I COULD SHAPE SHIFT TOO

Yuki: omg omg omg omg omg mines is ice and wind

Hinata: I gots fire and darkness

Kaito: I GOT WATER AND EARTH!!

All: this is so weird

Hinata: hey you guys! Can you come over and maybe we could try to practice our WEIRD powers…?

Zero&Kaito: OK!

Hinata&Yuki: OH YEAA

**we all dance…**

**(a/n: I know random but it was funny to us)**

**we all are at hinata and yuki's house ( cuz we're sisters)**

Hinata: ok…

**Yuki goes inside the house to get some materials**

**She comes out with water bottles, ice cubes, a glass of water, and a battery. Also a bowl of dirt, flash light, and a fan.**

Yuki: can SOMEONE help me with this junk GOD DAMMIT so freakin annoying

Hinata: KAITO! Go help your girlfriend

Zero: ok ok ill help you too

Hinata: … its ok zero.. Just leave it to them

Yuki: SHIT!

Hinata: WHAT WHAT WHAT HAPPENED!?

Yuki: I dropped the water bottle…

Hinata: who gives a crap… at least it didn't spill anyways! You could just practice your wind and try to pick it up…

Yuki: OH YEAA

**She brought it up a lil bit but it went down again**

Hinata: LMAO

**the 2****nd**** time she pick it up it went safely into the box she was carrying**

Kaito: CONGRATS!

**we went to the back yard and there was a table and yuki put the box on the table and took everything outtt**

Yuki: ok everything is lined up….

**it looks as though everyone had their own little workspace/section to practice**

Zero: so which one am I supposed to practice on?

Hinata: um.. I'm guessing the lil ass battery and the … nothing else..

Zero: WTF?! Ripoff :\

Yuki: you didn't even pay us… how is it a rip off when its free? Ya know what.. Now that you've mention it.. I.. WE want money

**Hinata glared at yuki like she was going to kill her**

Yuki: uh…just kidding, it's free

**Yuki looks back at hinata and she was emo..tionless.. like she usually was**

Hinata: ME FIRST!

Hinata grabbed the flash light and THE LIGHT WENT OUT!

Kaito: OMG yuki… did you take the good battery outta it and replace it with a old one? And give the new one to zero or what?!

Yuki: omg … you don't even trust my sister or me?!

Kaito: wait a minute.. So shes actually blocking the light?! WITH DARKNESS?!

Zero: DUH

Yuki: ya think…

Hinata: ok what bout fire?

Yuki: uh the ice cubes??

Hinata: ok…

**she holds the ice cubes and it melts instantly and steam is coming out**

Hinata: SOMEONE ELSES TURN!

Yuki: MINE MINE MINE MINE

Zero: omg A BOMB WHERE!

Kaito: she means she wants to go next you dumbo

Hinata: HEY! Don't call my bf that you beezy

Yuki: SHUT IT HINATA! I need concentration

**kaito looked at yuki sadly**

Yuki: O.O AND OF COURSE.. DON'T CALL MY BF A BEEZY!

Zero: EVERYONE SHUT UP ALREADY!

And everyone did shut up

Yuki: soo my TURN!

Yuki grabbed the water bottle and INSTANTLY IT FROZE

Yuki: YAY! . Now If I forget to put my water bottle in the freezer on the way to school I could just FREEEEEZE it xD

Hinata: wow **rolls her eyes**

Kaito: …. Ok? GOOD FOR YOU YUKI

Yuki: . your turn kaito…

Zero: NO NO NO MY TURN!

Kaito: .. YEA IT'S HIS TURN! **he said nervously**

Zero: ok? …. You never ever put down a fight with me before UNLESS you're nervous or HINATA gave you a glare

Hinata: HEY HEY HEY I didn't do shyt ok?!

Yuki: u sure bout that?!

Hinata: POSSITIVE even though im a negative person….

Yuki: whatever….

Yuki: hey zero do you want to shapeshift first or electricity?

Zero: shapeshift I guess…

Hinata: ok what r u going to shapeshift into?

Kaito: you should shapeshift into something easy at first

Zero: I guess ill shapeshift into a…. cup!!

Hinata: a cup….

Yuki: well at least it might be easy…

Kaito: ok?

**Zero shapeshifted into a fat deformed cup**

**yuki fell on the ground laughing her ass off while saying sorry**

**Hinata started giggling a little bit**

Kaito: come on guys lets support him a little more

**trying to hold down the giggles he's getting**

Yuki&Hinata: ok …

**Then he tries again and he actually shapeshifted correctly and ends up looking like a vase**

Yuki: he wait up I want to get a camera so you can see how you look zero!!

**Yuki runs in the house and hianta hears some crashing in the house and yuki runs out with a camera in her hand**

**so hinata took the picture and zero transformed back and he sees the picture….**

Zero: omg this is how I look when I transformed the second time!! Wow I look so beautiful!!

Yuki: yea yea…. you look like a god.. or …goddess…

**Hinata just smiles a little bit**

Yuki: here zero the battery….

**Yuki hands over the battery**

**Zero holds the battery annnnnnnd whoa a bunch of electricity comes out **

Hinata: wow that was wow…

Kaito: yuki is there suppose to be that much electricity in there?

Yuki: no….

**Still shocked that much electricity came out**

Zero: ok kaito your turn…

Kaito: uh… um.. My turn??

Hinata: yes… you dummy

**Yuki rolls her eyes at hinatas comment**

Yuki: come on kaito you cant do it if you don't believe in yourself….

Kaito: ok sure **Says nervously**

Yuki knows something is wrong with kaito

Yuki: kaito can I talk o you for a little bit privately…

Kaito: sure I guess

**They go to a little garden in yuki's backyard**

**Y**uki: what's wrong kaito?

Kaito: its nothing

**He looks away**

**Yuki puts on a mad face**

Yuki: kaito!! I know something is worrying you, you better tell me because I don't want to see my loved ones sad…**looks away**and I will comfort you the best I can

Kaito: ok. Well.. Im just nervous because I don't know if I really have powers…

Yuki: kaito…what about the time we called you on the phone and you said you had earth and water powers?

Kaito: yea I was playing around with water and it happened and when I was in the backyard something happened with dirt.. but I don't know if I did that or not and I'm afraid you wont be my girlfriend anymore and hinata and zero will stop being my friends…

Yuki: kaito you know I will never break up with you just because you don't have powers I would break up wit you only if I was mad at you, and hinata only makes fun of you because that's her way of being friendly and with zero well you two know each other for a long time right? through lots of hard things and you guys didn't stop being best friends….

Kaito: yea huh

**Goes over and hugs yuki**

Yuki: k..k.. Kaito I cant b..b.. breath…

Kaito: sorry..

Yuki: its ok

**Kaito comes in for a kiss with yuki**

**Yuki and kaito shares a passionate kiss**

_Back to hinata and Zero who are waiting back at the table_

Zero: I wonder what's taking them so long?

Hinata: I don't know I'll go check on them k

Zero: k, don't take too long!!

**Hinata comes to the little garden… and see both of them still kissing**

**Yuki sees her and shoots her a death glare**

Hinata: uh… come back over to the table and stop your kissy feast..

Yuki: Fine… whatever…

**Kaito looks over dreamily at yuki**

**Yuki doesn't even look back**

Yuki: kaito you can stop looking at me like that….

**Hinata looks back and see kaito looking dreamily at yuki and looks over at yuki who didn't even turn her head and somehow knew he was looking at her like that**

Hinata: what how you know he was looking at you like that

Yuki: I don't know, I just got a instinct

Kaito: ok??

**We are all back to the back yard and we see zero in the back yard in a chair**

Zero: hey kaito use your power already k?

**Kaito looks over at yuki and yuki just nods yes **

Zero: here kaito

**Brings over the bowl of dirt and cup of water**

**Kaito starts trying to move the water without touching the water **

**And.. Kaito makes the water to form three words and a picture and the words are I love yuki and the picture was a small look alike dragon **

**Yuki: awwwwwww.. That's so cute kaito!! **

**Yuki comes and hugs him**

**Hinata: …**

**Zero: next is dirt….**

**Kaito makes the dirt into a fork and spoon? **

Yuki: why did you make it into a fork and a spoon?

Hinata: I know huh… why did you?

Zero: even though I've been your friend for a long time I too have no idea….

Kaito: its because I don't know what to make it into…


	3. water park!

THE WATER PARK THE WATER PARK

(a/n: they learned some new moves ok?? I just felt like I should tell you first)

--

Yuki, hinata, Kaito, and zero are at Hinata&Yuki backyard

Kaito: im soo hot

Just learned a technique to make ice fans and use wind to hold them up and fan her self

Yuki: yup

Hinata: at least you have icy wind and ice fan even though im fire and d it's still hot to me

Zero: I know, Im so jealous of you….

Yuki: but im still hot

Zero&hinata: I feel like eating skittles….

Kaito: uh may I ask why?

Zero&Hinata: cuz it's our favorite snack….

Yuki: wow….

Kaito: I heard theres a new water park that just finished getting built and I was wondering if we could go there all together? And we could cool off there

Yuki: sure!!

Hinata: sure even though I kinda hate water but yea

Zero: wat hinata said…

Yuki, hinata: we gotta buy swimming suits!!

Zero&Kaito: yea us too

**They go to a mall to buy swimming suits**

Yuki: oh that place might sell swimming suits!!

Points at a store called Water!!

Kaito: yea

Zero: whoo hoo finally!!

Hinata: …

**Hinata and yuki goes in along with zero and kaito**

**Yuki and hinata goes over to the teen's girl's section**

Yuki: hey hinata this swimming suit looks nice

**Yuki holds up a 2 piece that's white with blue crystals some blue stars on it**

Hinata: I like this one…

**Hinata holds up a 2 piece that's black and has skulls and hearts on it**

Yuki: well that's nice!

Zero&Kaito: those are some nice swimming suits!!

Yuki: when were you here!!I thought you went to the guy's sections!!

Hinata: wat the??

Zero: yea we wanted to see wat you guys would pick out

Kaito: yup!

Hinata: well since we finished picking our swimming suits out you pick yours and fast the water park opens in a few more min.

Zero: ok kaito lets pick ours out fast!!

Kaito: I can't wait for the water park!!

Yuki: then stop talking and hurry up!!

Hinata: what are you guys yelling for!!

Yuki: ok we'll be quiet

We go over to the guy's section

Kaito: well this looks nice!!

** Kaito holds up a red trunk**

Zero: ehh

Yuki: well its simple…. But I think it will look good on you

Zero: hey this looks cool!!

**Zero pulls out a black trunk with little dark grey spots on the bottom that look like zeros (the number)**

Hinata :yea that looks cool

Yuki: now lets hurry up and pay!!

They pay already

At the water park

Yuki: hinata look there's a skateboard park for some reason

Hinata: I should have brought a skateboard but I didn't think I need one cuz it's a water park!!

Yuki: wait ill try and get it with my still learning teleportation and I gotta get my new surf board I got from kaito+ I wanna practice my surfing.( ill tell you about the story how she got the surfboard later)

Hinata: you better hurry

Zero: me too plz

Yuki: it's at our place right?

Zero: yea

Kaito: yuki can you get my surfboard too? I heard theres a new surfing place in here too and sry I had to tell you to get my stuff too

Yuki: ok stay here this may take around 5 min.

**5 min. later**

**Yuki comes back with 2 skateboards, a box and 2 surf boards**

Hinata: why did you bring a box?

Yuki: in side it has sun block, two new wheels for your skateboards just in case and 4 towels cuz we're going to get wet in a few min.

Zero: good thinking

Hinata: you come prepared

Kaito: yup

Yuki: thanx but hinata?

Hinata: wat?

Yuki: can you make the sun a little darker?

Hinata: sure makes the sun a little darker because she just learned that a week after they just notice the powers

Yuki: thanx

Zero: ok 30 mins later we meet right here

Kaito: good thing the skater boarding and surf boarding are kind of next to each other

Hinata: yea

Yuki: lets go play!!

**After some surfing and some skateboarding and 30min after**

Yuki: come on!!

Kaito: ok ok don't have to be so hyper do we?

Yuki: I just ate like 20 pieces of kisses!! And 2 other kiss!!

Hinata: wow she is so hyper

Zero: I know

Hinata: there's a pool!!

Yuki: yay!!

She jumps in

Kaito: yuki!!

Yuki: what kaito?

Kaito: Lets go to the farthest part of the pool away from the others except for hinata and Zero.

**All of them goes in and goes to a place where barely people go in**

Yuki: it's so cool in here…

Zero: Hinata, yuki, kaito!! Water fight!!

Yuki: oh shit!! Ducks in the water

Kaito: ok lets play it that way!!Splashes him

Hinata: omg **splashes kaito**

Yuki: anyone want really cold water splash on them? No one?? I'll pick randomly…. Hinata!! Splashes her in icy cold water

Hinata: dam that's cold water but I can warm myself up real easily

Kaito: But zero can't!!

**Kaito and yuki combines their powers together and kaito brings some water up and yuki makes it icy cold and kaito moves it over hinata's and zero's head and they tried to run away but the icy cold water hits them and they're icy cold!!**

Hinata: no fair yuki, kaito you guy have an advantage cuz you can make water cold yuki, and kaito can bring water up!!

Zero: I know it's so unfair!!

Yuki: ok then since you two say its Unfair then Hinata pick someone to be on your team!!

Hinata: kaito….

Zero: then ill have yuki!

Yuki: good luck kaito!!

Kaito: you too

Zero: good luck hinata

Hinata: you too but I think ill have more luck!! xD

**Hinata whispers something to kaito**

Yuki: you ready Zero?? Lets do our best!!

Hinata: ready. Set…water fight!!

Yuki: ok…shit!!

**Hinata and kaito combines their powers and hinata makes the water kind of hot warmish**

Yuki: shit!!

Kaito: **smiles**

Hinata: hah ha

Zero: ho Yuki:ok zero… get in front of me k? And block the water they throw at me

Zero: no!! They're going to put hot water on me

Yuki: don't worry….

Zero: fine…

Hinata: come on are you guys scared or what??

Kaito: come on Yuki, Zero you're better than that!!

Yuki&Zero: ok!! Ready!! Lets play!!

**Yuki makes the water really cold except for where Zero and Yuki are**

Hinata: warming up really fast

Kaito: tries to move the ice(cuz its water by the way

Yuki: ahh!! Dammit!!

--

To be continued….

(A/n: sorry im making too much chapters right now and I got a little writer's block k plz be patience) but it'll be real fast

--


	4. chp4 jealously

**                          Jealously??**

--

(a/n: I know this is short but im making another story with a similar title so yea k)

--

Yuki: whatever…. ok lets go home, I'll teleport…

Yuki: bye see you later!!Teleports back home also takes the stuff home

Kaito: I guess ill go home using waterteleports to Yuki's and Hinata's house by water

(a/n: like if water is at home he can move to places by that)

Hinata: ok bye I'll go by shadedissolves in the shade

(a/n: same thing like kaito but shade lets her move around)

Zero: ok now how am I supposed to go home…. Oh!!Yuki left the skateboard here!! I guess I'll have to skateboard home until I find a way to go home faster…

                          40 mins. Later

Yuki: where is he…

Hinata: what the hell happened to him!!

Kaito: you guys shouldn't worry that much he has powers and is a guy after all….

Yuki: but….

Hinata: Kaito! You're just jealous that yuki is worrying about him aren't you!!

Kaito: no im not!!

Hinata; I bet you are admit it!!

Kaito: theres nothing to admit!!

Hinata: are you going to make me force you to admit it??

**yuki just stands in the middle and being quiet**

Kaito: ok fine im a little jealous ok?? Happy??

Hinata: im satisfied but im still worried about Zero.

**Zero comes in the backyard where yuki, hinata & kaito are**

Hinata: Zero you're back!!Goes over and kisses him

Yuki: Zero!! We were worried about you!!Goes over and hugs him

(a/n: I know im talking a lot but well yuki and Zero are like brothers ok?? Just making sure)

Kaito: hey Zero…

Hinata: still jealous kaito??

Zero: jealous about what??

Hinata: because Yuki was worrying about you

Zero: kaito…. Wtf are you thinking man!!

Kaito: whatever…

Yuki: don't be jealous kaito remember I gave you "that talk already"

Kaito: ok

**Yuki goes over and kisses him**

Hinata: ok??

Yuki: its getting late you guys better go to sleep at your house k bye!!

Kaito: see you later Cutie pie!!_(Yuki) _Bye hinata!!

Zero: bye Babylips_ (hinata)_ bye Yuki

(A/n: now im going to put some nicknames since they are together k look for some that you like to use them for your own ;)  )  

Yuki: bye Baby!!_(Kaito)_ bye zero!!

Hinata: bye Honey!!_(Zero) _bye kaito!!

--

(A/n:like I said before sorry its so short I'll try to make it longer next time)

--


End file.
